The present invention relates generally to filters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a filter for filtering particulate contaminants from an air stream that includes a device for facilitating removal of the filter from the air stream.
Filters have been devised in the past to remove various particulate contaminants from a moving gas stream, and specifically for air streams. Such contaminants may, for example, include dust, lint, smoke, pollen, or dander. For instance, in conventional heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, a filter is inserted into the air stream to remove contaminants carried along in the air stream. The filtered air may then be recirculated throughout the HVAC system.
Conventional air filters generally include a filter media constructed from a porous material, such as open cell foam or a non-woven web of materials such as fiberglass. As a stream of air is induced to flow through the filter, particulate contaminants are entrapped or separated from the air stream and accumulated in the filter media. After a period of use in this manner, the accumulated contaminants begin to interfere with the flow of the air stream through the filter. The increased pressure drop across the filter impedes the airflow through the air filter and potentially reduces the effectiveness of the entire HVAC system. This requires that the air filter be removed and either cleaned or replaced with a new air filter.
An air filter is positioned in the air stream by inserting the filter into the ductwork of the HVAC system. A narrow support channel is typically provided in the HVAC system that is adapted to accommodate insertion of the air filter. When a user wishes to remove the filter from the support channel for cleaning or replacement, the user applies a force to the filter in a direction opposite of the insertion direction of the filter. Conventionally, this force is applied by grabbing or grasping edge portions of the filter and pulling the filter from the support channel. However, portions of the filter at times may become caught in the ductwork or the support channel upon installation, during use, or as the user tries to apply a removing force to the filter. This makes removal of the filter from the HVAC system difficult. In addition, the support channel is often just wide enough to accommodate the filter, which makes grasping or gripping a portion of the filter to apply a removing force to the filter cumbersome.